


In Your Arms

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Loki, M/M, Married Couple, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a bad couple of days that leave him drained, all he needs is some reassurance enter Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> I haven't written Loki comforting Thor in a long time I think so here it is, anyways because I'm drained and in a bad mood I thought I could use another comfort story. I wanted to gift this to hiddleston_loki_lover_au because I've been wanting to gift something for them for a while now and I hope you they enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

They were lying in bed together, Loki was reading and Thor seemed off, he was drained. Loki put his book down reaching for Thor's hand; Thor didn't say a word and cuddled in Loki's awaiting arms.

He smiled softly kissing the top of Thor's head; he knew that Thor didn't want to talk though he knew what ate at his husband. Thor nuzzled closer feeling Loki's slender fingers run gently through his hair, it felt good.

Every once in a while, Loki would kiss Thor's temple; Thor in exchange kissed Loki's heart till he found himself asleep.

The next day, Thor seemed like he was still trying to recover and Loki caressed his cheek. Thor gazed into Loki's eyes and without words he seemed to say, "I'm so glad to be in your arms". Loki smiled softly as they shared a tender kiss. It was all the reassurance he needed to know, he would be alright.

THE END    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
